DOMINANCE: Lie, Shadows and Cruelty
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: If Bra fails the test then she becomes Pan's slave and it seems Pan has a lot in store for her bestest pal. Teens a corrupted by their powerful sensual feelings and long to use this as a means to control others.


DOMINANCE: Lies, shadows and cruelty

Part 1

………………

_a/n: I want to write a darker story with a hint of naughty fun, I will have to warn you that this story involves graphic sexual content, course language, incest everything else the title suggests but it's all quite tasteful, I assure you!_

_Will Bra fail the test and end up being a slave to her best friend Pan? What does Pan want her friend to do once she has overpowered? Corrupted power-hungry teens and what they will do to be in control._

Bra looks at the piece of blank paper on her school desk. She can't answer any of the questions and she knows her teacher will be furious, her parents will be unforgiving and Trunks will laugh hysterically at her once she receives a failed grade for her English class. Bra bites the end of the pencil and glares up at the slowly moving hands on the clock face that was mounted on the wall in the corner of the classroom. She could hear pencils scratching on paper as the other students answered the questions required of them and Bra felt quite miserable.

She felt pressure in her bladder and new she should have had that 600ml bottle of diet coke before the English examination began, she crossed her legs tightly and tried not to think of gushing water that she wanted to release. She looked back at the clock, only thirty seconds had past since she had last checked the time and there was still two hours left before the examination would be officially over.

She noticed a piece of paper on the floor beside her; it was scrunched up tightly into a ball, Bra looked at the teacher who was reading a book so she leaned down to pick up the paper. Trying her hardest not draw attention to herself as she opened up the paper her eyes glowed with anger as she read the message.

'It looks like one spoilt brat skipped out the smart end of the gene pool. Don't forget the deal we made, whoever gets the highest mark in this test gets to have the other as a slave for a whole day!'

Bra turned around and saw Pan poking her tongue out at her. Bra flipped her rude finger at her friend and then turned around to try and work out where to begin in writing an essay about a book she had never read. She had seen the movie version of the book so she thought she may as well focus her essay on that but this was the first time she had ever written an essay. Bra gazed hopelessly out the classroom window then she put pencil to paper and began on the introduction, there was no way she wanted to end up serving Pan and obeying her every wish.

The minutes flowed by quickly and Bra was daydreaming about the boy that was sitting in front of her, he had blonde streaked hair, blue eyes and skin that was tanned and toned and just enough muscles, to Bra he was definitely drool worthy material. The school bell rang and one by one the students in the classroom got up to hand their exam papers into to the school teacher who rubbed her eyes, Bra could have sworn there was a tear stain on the teacher's cheek, she hated how she always read those soppy romantic books. To Bra, romance was dead.

As she handed in her paper and exited the classroom Pan hurried to join her by her side and held her hand, "c'mon" Pan squealed with delight, "let's go to the mall!"

"Do we have to? I just wanna go home!" Bra groaned in protest but she was already being dragged off and away into the air and the pair headed towards the mall that was five blocks down the road from school.

"Our test results come out tomorrow at 9am on the internet…" Pan explained.

"So?" Bra snorted and landed on the ground, her arms crossed over and clutching tightly onto her Gucci handbag.

"So…" Pan poked her friend in the ribs; "prepare to start learning to take orders from me!" Bra chose to ignore her arrogant little friend, she was sure she didn't do to bad in the essay but Pan was so bright and intelligent and nerdy, just like Gohan and that was something Bra knew she couldn't compete with. Her stomach rumbled with an uneasy feeling, Pan has a plan and Bra began feeling sick.

"Hey, lets go check out the new swimwear range at the department store on the top floor of the mall since we are having a pool party at your place on the weekend!" Pan tugged at her friend's arm. Bra smiled, shopping would cure her trouble coping with anxiety. 

…………………..

a/n: Okay, whaddya think?


End file.
